Bombshell
by HometownHorrorStory
Summary: This takes place during and after the season finale 'Bombshell' Karen/Derek
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!  
Since I have hit a standstill on my other Karen/Derek fanfic I have decided, with approval from some of my readers, to start a new one.**

**This is taking place directly after the episode 'Bombshell' goes off.**

**I hope I do well and, of course, this is only my idea of what will happen. With a Karen/Derek twist.**

**And a warning: I take my stories slow, they will develop, but in a cliffhanger twist way. I don't like the bang bang bang oh, they are together.**

**I choose M for future possibilities (; **

**So we begin!**

_And a light shining bright from afar  
Hope you see my face there  
And then offer a prayer  
And please let me be  
Let me be that star_

Karen hit the last note. She did it. As she caught her breath after that final note the crowd exploded with a cacophony that was louder than a freight train. And it was amazing. Breathtaking.

But something was wrong. What normally would happen was all the cast would come back on stage, bow, and smile into the crowd beaming at their success. But no, this time when she walked over to the side stage where she left only a few minutes ago, instead of the cast lined up, she saw someone being carried away on a stretcher.

Who was it?

She rushed over to the stretcher and saw Ivy lying unconscious with emergency personnel buzzing about her. Karen got the attention of the person pushing her and asked, "Can I ride with her to the hospital?" Karen knew she was the last person Ivy would want to see, but she also knew that in some twisted way this was partly her fault. She just felt it in her bones.

So there she was still in her Marilyn costume, completely made up, riding with her 'enemy' to the emergency room, after breaking up with her fiancé, and starring as Marilyn in an upcoming Broadway play. Only a couple months ago she was working in a café trying to get a teeny part while her parents begged her to return home! How different things were now! That thought almost made her laugh and cry all at once.

Karen paced in the hall outside while the doctors did what they did best; she was told they were pumping her stomach. Karen still didn't know why in the world she felt so worried, one part of her still hated Ivy for what she did, but she didn't hate her enough to wish her dead. Karen just figured she would stay in the background until Ivy woke up, then she would get out of there. That's it. Karen didn't want to talk to Ivy.

One small, small part of Karen felt grateful for Ivy telling her the truth about Dev, she probably would never have found out otherwise. Maybe that is why she was here. That small piece of Karen that was grateful for the truth, but still Ivy wasn't her favorite person. Yet she was here? Karen just shook her head and kept pacing.

Ivy was moved to a room after her stomach was pumped, and Karen sat waiting for Ivy to wake up. There was a chance she wouldn't, but the doctor said that was a small chance. So Karen sat, waiting.

Her friends soon arrived asking Karen a million questions, then Tom arrived and put a stop to all the millions of questions shot at Karen and asked one himself, "What happened?"

"Well she ingested lots of some kind of pills, and the doctor said that whoever found her and called 911 did it just in time, they pumped her stomach and now we are waiting." She said it all so fast it could barely be called English, but Tom nodded so, thankfully, he understood.

Tom and the dancers rushed to Ivy's side and Tom held her hand worry written all over his face. Jessica walked back over to Karen and handed her a bag, Karen's bag.

"I found your bag, I looked in it and saw clothes, I figured you wouldn't want to be Marilyn all night."

"Thanks Jess, I really do appreciate it."

Karen saw Jess look at her in a weird way, and figured it was because she left with Ivy instead of basking in the glory of Bombshell's success. Karen just smiled and made her way to the bathroom. She finally changed into her dance clothes, she still had the makeup on, but she took the wig and jewelry off. Karen felt like she looked ridiculous, but she just went back to the room.

She sat in a short couch across from Ivy's bed; it was the only thing to sit in in the entire room. A nurse walked in the room and frowned when she saw all the people she shook her head and shouted, "She needs her rest, this many people is not allowed right now, she can stay." She said, pointing at Karen, "Because she was with the patient when she arrived, but you all must leave." Tom looked furious and about to raise hell when he got a call from Julia and sighed. Karen heard him mumble, "Okay, I'll be right there, calm down sweetie." And he left, before telling Karen to keep him posted, the dancers soon followed.

Karen sat on the couch with her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms around her legs, partly dozing. A little furious too. Ivy still managed to ruin her limelight. The one day it was all Karen and Ivy still manages to mess up what would be an amazing day!

She was too caught up in her thoughts to notice Derek walk in the room. The only thing that brought her back to herself was when she heard him mumble, "Stupid girl." To the unconscious Ivy.

"Isn't that a little insensitive Derek? Aren't you two still together or something? And how did you get in here anyway?"

Derek scoffed and chuckled, "Oh no, whatever we had ended when I chose you, but I am still worried about her well-being. And I told the Nazi nurse that I was her director and worked closely with her and whatnot. The nurse let me in, and here I am. But why are you?"

Karen just sighed and shook her head. "You don't care Derek, I did what you wanted, I played Marilyn." Karen slightly smiled at that, "Now you don't have to keep being nice to me."

All day, well yesterday since it is past twelve, but the whole day Derek had treated her with respect, politeness, he was even caring! Derek Wills, caring! And it had baffled her, but she was too caught up with the practice and Dev drama to put too much stock into Derek's motivation. She just figured it was because he needed a Marilyn so he was using her or something.

"Stop being ni- What are you talking about?"

"It's fine Derek, you just wanted me up on that stage and did what you had to do to get me up there, that's all, I get it."

Derek walked over to the short couch and sat beside Karen looking at her. And smiled slightly because this looked pretty much like when he found her behind the wall of clothes.

"It wasn't an act Karen, I did want you up on stage, and I told you why. You are Marilyn, you ARE. I see you, in my head, just as clear as I see you now. Nobody else wanted you up there, they didn't believe you were, but, my dear, you proved them so very wrong!" Derek smiled at her, and it was a warm smile, genuine. Karen couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing.

"Didn't Eileen want me gone?" She asked remembering what she overheard.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I overheard her telling you that I couldn't do it."

"Ahh, I see." He looked at her for a moment, smiling a little, and in that moment Karen remembered his words before her last performance, _'Whatever happens next, don't ever doubt, you're a star. And I do understand love.'_

"Well like I said, you proved everyone wrong. Except for me, of course." Derek said in his pompous tone.

Karen just scoffed and looked over at Derek. Again she thought of him zipping up her dress and standing behind her, his hands on her hips, he had given her so much strength in that moment. "What did you mean?" Karen blurted out.

"What? What did I mean about what?"

"You said, _'I do understand love.' _What did you mean by it?"

Derek just shrugged. He was quiet for a moment, but Karen would never know his mind was echoing _'our day will come…' _"I don't know, just that I am not the most evil person on the face of the planet." He was quiet again, and then tried to change subjects. "So I'm going to ask again. Why did you take your wig off? Why did you leave?"

Karen just shook her head, "Derek we went over this, you don't really care. You said it yourself."

"I told you what you wanted to hear. I am interested to know what would make such a Marilyn" He grinned, "like yourself do what you did. And I know it had to do with that ponce Dev." He saw her flinch and nodded, "I did have a word with him before I found you, but he was no help."

Karen turned in her seat, eyes wide. "Wait- you saw him? What did you say to him?"

"Nothing of importance. So, come on Miss Marilyn, tell me what happened."

"It's a long story Derek."

"I have a lifetime."

**And curtain!**

**Okay, I hope you liked it.**

**I am a bit frazzled right now, so I really hope it didn't come off in this! **

**And I think this is an okay way to go, Karen is down home country, like myself, and I have been brought up to care for anyone, even people I hate, so that is why she did what she did, in my eyes. And, though they both kind of hate each other, there is a bit of an unlikely bond between them. Or at least that is what I think.**

**And to keep me going I need reviews! **

**I will continue Sudden Life Change, but I am just not sure when! **

**Love you all! 3**


	2. Author's Note

**Just a quick note that I am posting on all of my stories!**

**I am offering my services as a Beta if anyone is interested! I would love to help out with some stories that you geniuses have thought up!**


End file.
